Ability effects
:Not to be confused with spell effects, which are additional effects that occur when an ability lands. __TOC__ On-hit effects are effects that trigger on a champion's autoattacks and a select few abilities. An autoattack or ability that applies on-hit effects can apply any number of these effects at once. On-hit effects do not themselves trigger or apply other on-hit effects, nor do they apply spell effects; with four exceptions: * Blind mitigates all physical damage to your target, including on-hit effects * Life steal restores health based on all physical damage dealt to your target, including on-hit effects * applies to all physical damage sourced from the holder, including on-hit effects * applies to all magical damage sourced from the holder, including on-hit effects Notes: *In almost all cases, the attack that triggers an on-hit effects may still critically strike and apply life steal. Also in most cases, critically striking will not affect the damage of the on-hit effect. *Critical strike is not considered an on-hit effect. A very select few abilities can critically strike, namely and , but this should not be mistaken for standard functionality. *There are a few abilities that are occur on-hit that are incorrectly (and possibly intentionally) flagged as abilities, rather than on-hit effects. As such they behave like abilities and apply spell effects, and do not follow the rules detailed on this page. This abilities will be highlighted below. Lifesteal :Life steal is an offensive stat that converts a percentage of the physical damage dealt by a champion's basic attack or ability that applies on-hit effects to health regained. For the main article, see life steal. Life steal applies to all physical damage dealt on-hit, including any sourced from on-hit effects (with a few exceptions). and is a renowned example of powerful sustain as life steal not only applies to the basic damage on the attack, but the bonus damage on Sheen and the stacked damage on Siphoning Strike. Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy after armor and all other forms of damage reduction. Almost all champions have 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items, runes, masteries, and some champion abilities. Damage dealt to enemies beyond your target through splash damage will not apply life steal. That is unless the damaging effect specifically states that on-hit effects will apply to all enemies damaged (such as and ). Blind :For the full article, see crowd control. While blinded, an attacker will not cause any on-hit damage. In most cases, non-damaging effects will still occur. Also in most cases, most one-use abilities will not be consumed until the attacker successfully lands an attack. Abilities that apply on-hit effects The following abilities will apply on-hit effects instead of spell effects. While it shouldn't need saying, any ability not listed here will apply spell effects, regardless of how similar it may be to the abilities on this list or how similar to effect resembles a basic attack. * * (up to 5 times) * (physical component) **Urchin Strike has two damaging components: one physical that applies on-hit effects and one magical that applies spell effects. * (classified as a melee attack) * * (two times) * (both hits) * (two or three times, according to his Fury) * (two times in human form and to all targets hit in dragon form) * (on every target hit) * (up to 5 times) ** Applies life steal despite dealing magic damage. The following pets will apply on-hit effects: * ** Deals 75% of Shaco's attack damage, and any cloned on-hit effects at full damage. The clones attacks can critically strike and any life steal will heal itself. * ** Deals 45 / 60 / 75 % of Yorick's attack damage, and any copied on-hit effects at full damage, the clone's attacks won't critically strike or won't steal life. * ** Deals magic damage equal to the target's base AD at level 1 + 100% of the target's bonus AD + 75% of Mordekaiser's AD (not including the 20% increase from Children of the Grave). It will apply any cloned on-hit effects sourced from items but not those sourced from champion abilities. Despite not applying spell effects, it will generate shield through. The clones attacks can critically strike but it won't steal life. * ** Deals 0% of LeBlanc's attack damage but will apply any cloned on-hit effects at full damage. Whether or not the mirror image can critically strike or trigger life steal is irrelevant as it has no basic attack damage. Champion Abilities Physical Damage The damage dealt by these abilities will apply life steal unless otherwise stated. * (no life steal on the bonus damage) * * * * * * (critical strikes disabled) * (no life steal on the bonus damage) * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * * * * (multiplied by critical strike) * * * (persistent effect; no lifesteal on the bonus damage) * * (no life steal on the bonus damage) * (main target only) * * * * Non-Physical Damage These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the triggering attack will still apply life steal. * * * * (active) * (active) * (on-hit damage component, classified as a ranged attack) * * * * * * * * (passive) * * * * * Damage Over Time These abilities will not incur any healing. In all cases, the triggering attack will apply life steal. * * * (passive) * * * * Splash Damage :For the full article, see area of effect. The damage dealt to enemies other than the original target will not trigger on-hit effects or spell-effects unless otherwise stated. If the attack misses or is blocked, the effect will not trigger. * * (passive) * * On Being Hit The following abilities occur on being hit: * (cooldown reduction) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * * * * (passive) * (on-ability effects applies on the reflected damage) * Non-Damaging The following abilities have a non-damaging on-hit effect component: * * * (also heals Elise on her spiderling's attacks) * * * (passive) * * * (passive) * * (will apply one autoattack if the target is a champion) * * (passive) * (Ki Strike's cooldown reduction) * (on-hit healing) * (except Flame Breath) * * * * (persistent effect) * * * (passive) * Exceptions The following "on-hit effects" are incorrectly, although possibly intentionally classified as abilities and will trigger spell effects. The triggering attack can still trigger life steal in most cases. * * (passive) * (active) * (passive) * * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * (the entire attack is magic damage, no life steal) * * (activation effect) Kassadin's Nether Blade is the only one of these skills that states in its description that it behaves differently. Misnomers Pets :For the full article, see pets. Pets have a complicated relationship with on-hit effects and spell effects. * Any damage dealt by a pet that isn't its basic attacks will apply spell effects. ** aura, , explosion * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AD (regardless of whether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger any on-hit effects that it is in possession of. It will not trigger the on-hit effects of its owner and it will not trigger spell effects at all. ** , , , , and all of omens. * If its basic attacks deal damage based on its AP (regardless of wether the damage is physical or magical), it will trigger its owner's spell effects. It will not trigger on-hit effects, neither its own or its owner's. ** is the only exception, although this is likely due to how old the champion is. The box's attacks will trigger spell effects, and despite having attack damage it deals damage based on an unseen statistic. On-Attack Effects The following effects occur when your champion attacks, and not when the attack hits. These effects will still occur even if the attack is dodged or blocked, or the attacker is blinded (note that blind will still mitigate the damage if on-hit effects are applied). There does not appear to be a consistent ruling for on-attack effects. ;Applies spell effects * * (area of effect component) * (persistent effect) * (area of effect component) ;Applies on-hit effects * (dragon form; twice to all enemies damaged) * (to all enemies damaged; modified by critical strike; disables his standard attacks) ;Applies neither * Triggers The following effects are abilities that can be detonated on-hit. Regardless of how they are detonated, they will trigger spell effects. * * * (applies the ally's on-ability effects, not Leona's) * (does not trigger but still triggers * (Fury of the Dragonborn effect) Items On-Hit Effects * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A few items have on-hit effects that require being activated: * (the activation of Entropy counts as casting an ability, and so will trigger effects like Sheen) * * * On-Attack Effects The following effects occur when your champion attacks, rather than when the attack hits. They will trigger even if the attack is blocked or dodged, or if the attacker is blinded. * * * * On Being Hit A few other items trigger an effect on being hit by an enemy champion instead: * * * * * Category:Gameplay elements